


Summer Gold

by clytie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytie/pseuds/clytie





	Summer Gold

Breeze mistings.  
Faint listings.


End file.
